The Invisible Man
by saye0036
Summary: Continuation of Care to Explain, Care to Explain 2. Between Quantum of Solace and Skyfall. This is a dark story of the madness of Silva who has been watching M from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Care to Explain-Part 3**

If you have not read the first two parts of the Care to Explain you should. M and Bond are a couple after the mission to South Africa. Unfortunately the mystery man who appeared in part two resurfaces and his instability creates chaos for M.

Pre-Skyfall.

For mature audiences only. Warning...this is a darker story.

**The invisible Man:**

Silva is breathing.

It is the first thing he notices as he wakes from sleep.

This is his routine...he concentrates on the air…in…out…in…out.

Then light or darkness…smell and sound.

Pain or pleasure.

The pain from his past lingers in his conscious memory more than in the physical body.

Silva can ignore physical pain now…pain cannot even raise his heart rate now

Sex cannot even raise his heart rate…prolonging any sexual desire requires pain and stimulation that most would consider abnormal at best.

Men…women...coupling in groups…watching others in bondage holds some sway over him…reminds him of his sin and his pain.

Silva focuses on revenge, death, life, money all the desires of most wandering this planet, come easily to surround his existence.

Silva is the Phoenix born in China in 1999…the old him was Spanish and English.

Silva is owned by no country now, but he plans on owning some of his own.

Silva purchased an Island in Maldives that is being outfitted for his use. The home is opulent and self sufficient. The recent trip Silva took to South Africa inspired the purchase.

Over the years Silva has watched her from a distance.

Silva's betrayer and greatest love.

The only woman to control him since his early departed mother and grandmother.

The plans Silva has for her have been developing over the years...revenge is becoming the dominate focus...because of her.

Time…oh so much time...twenty years of it was necessary to build this empire of smugglers, murderers and thieves.

Silva has consolidated his money and the plans are coming together.

Conflict storms through his mind...one side of the coin, tails...she dies by his large hands surrounding her small neck.

Heads...the face of the Queen...she becomes his queen in every sense of the word...he will worship at her feet and do anything she asks.

Recently, he lives in the spaces between...the edge of the coin...ridged and rough like him. She becomes his but she does suffer...there will always be someone suffering in any relationship...but it will be her, not him this time.

The husband is finally dead and she is free to marry. He has, and continues to watch her as he has for the past 10 years.

It is all he has ever wanted…she owes it to him and the Island is for her…his gift to her.

MI6 must be planning on putting her out to pasture soon…she is past retirement age. Even in her 60's she still takes his breath away.

Over the years he has seen her and even protected her while she moves her little agents across the globe.

Occasionally, she leaves her fortress in London to travel because something has happened and she needs to keep those new agents in line.

Once in the Bahamas he saw her…glorious in an off-white jacket and a flared skirt.

In Bolivia she was in white…he almost intervened when that blond agent...Bond was moving towards her in the hall...his eyes flashed with such intent…he looked at her in a way that was eerily familiar and it angered Silva.

That one is full of passion and hate too...Silva would rather see it not directed at her...she belongs to him or will soon.

In Italy, Silva killed the two hired goons from Quantum at the exit of MI6's underground hole. He was there where they were using the garage to question that blowhard...White.

It was her only escape route as she exited with such a shocked look on her face. Silva took a picture of her in her white blouse and dark suit…he looks at often...caressing his thumb over the glossed paper of her image. She still takes his breath away, just as she did almost 20 years before.

Quantum has been warned. White escaped but barely...the agent gets Greene and Silva lets all his contacts know...the head of MI6 is under his protection...no one is to touch or harm her or face him personally.

That blond agent is going to come between them…James Bond…he wants her now...he just knows it...can see it...it is clear to him and he needs to stop him. It may have taken longer because of her age now...but the young fool finally realized her glorious power.

Smitten...just as he was in his youth...she was older...married and brilliant...she is much older now but it really doesn't matter to him...she will still smell the same...sound the same...her mind is just as quick or she wouldn't be the head of MI6, the snake that disowned him all those years ago in Hong Kong.

South Africa opened his eyes to the need to quicken his plans. She was glorious that night…beautiful in blue…radiant…divine…that animal with his hands all over her.

What was she doing working a case? The head of MI6 out in the field where everyone can look at her…they must be getting desperate.

Silva beat the animal to death before his household slaves…usually he has people to do this for him but this was personal. Abrea touched her…kissed her roughly and was naked on top of her, before she managed to drug him.

Silva uploaded all the surveillance before MI6 could erase it. It has been playing on a loop in his bedroom ever since.

As a result his heart rate is now rising enough for him to find gratification in one of his concubines…the lovely Séverine…she thinks it is a sign of his acceptance of her…love of a sort.

Silva's physical responses are amplifying as he gets closer to his goal. Years of insecurity…instability…busy building this empire his focus was there, not on his sexual gratification.

For years after his torture he was completely unable to find pleasure in anything...but art. His art is a static beauty, if handled well and properly treated…beautiful forever, much like her.

During that time she lived her life moving her pawns while coming home to domestic bliss with a man that cheated on her…had sex with the bored wife of a politician, that just did it to amuse herself.

Silva new it was his fault…Nigel's affair…she didn't leave him…she had an agent seduce the woman away from her husband but why?

It is one of the first questions Silva plans on asking when he has her.

Nigel was worth fighting for but he wasn't….the things he did for her…what he still does…because of her…for her.

All for Olivia Mansfield...M.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

M and Bond snuggled in each others arms not wanting to get out of bed that morning…in retrospect M understands why. It is the last time that they ever would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have the shot? We need that hard drive…TAKE THE SHOT!"

"Agent down…agent down."

The last thing M remembers is Tanner holding her tightly against him…she has no legs…nor can she see.

She alway thought Bond would, and now he has….broken her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner stands beside her steeling himself for a difficult conversation. A month has past and they need to declare Bond dead and replace him with another 00 soon.

"It has been 4 weeks M…we need to call off the search."

"No…there was no body found…he could be…"

"M I know…I know but he was shot and dropped off a train over 100ft into a raging river."

"I know you are making sense but I cannot give up…hope yet. One more week Tanner and then I will right his obituary."

"Marshall called and wants to take you to dinner tonight. I think you need to go and get out tonight M."

"I will call him now. Thank you Tanner…if it wasn't for you and Eve…I don't know what would have happened."

"We all miss him M and we miss having you the way you were...when James was alive."

M smiles at Tanner as he wraps her in a hug. Tanner had stayed with her through it all.

The first week he did not leave her side…helped at work and took her home at night and stayed with her for dinner…christ she thinks he stayed to make sure she fell to sleep.

Moneypenny came with her just as often…to make sure she was eating and sleeping. Moneypenny had discovered quickly about M's relationship with James…it was just too difficult to hide from the woman.

They were worried that she was going to die from the grief. Marshall has been a constant pillar of support and a shoulder to cry on. He makes sure to take her to the theatre or just for a walk to talk about things…the past…the children, life in general.

Judi and Ryan came down without the kids to spend a weekend with her and promise to return to help pack up Bond's flat in one month. James had been gradually moving to her place but still had furniture and things that needed to go to storage.

There is still work to do and that damn hard drive list is still out there somewhere.

Ronson felt horrible for having shot James but it was her command that made it happen. If James was alive, would he even forgive her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke up in a hospital slipping in and out of consciousness. The drugs made his dreams odd and memories foggy. One thing that did repeat over and over in his head was the voice of the woman he loved giving the order to have him shot.

M did not trust him to get the job done. He trusted her with everything but in the end she did not trust him. H!

When he was finally able to speak and the doctor that managed some English asked him if he had any family he said no…and he didn't remember his name.

It is true in a sense because, he is no longer the same person that was shot off that train while doing her bloody command to get the hard drive back.

They released Bond after 3 weeks with pills and no money, no direction and no purpose. Bond lingered on the beaches of Turkey where he met an old friend…alcohol.

Booze and pills help with the pain and help him forget her. What was she doing? Was she looking for him? Well let her wait some more. MI6 was not smart enough to find him a hospital then she was not looking very hard.

A beautiful dark haired woman has offered to take him home and to her bed and he is going to go.

M has left him to rot or thinks he is dead. By now...M's allowed her brother-in-law to console her right into bed.

What would be the point? Returning to England and walking in on that mess would only result in Bond killing the man and M hating him for everything.

Bond is enjoying being drunk on the beach and screwing this young woman even if he still hears M 's voice when he makes her scream out in passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another week passes and M writes the obituary.

That evening Marshall brings her home and comes in for a drink. M feels bad for being so distracted all night and apologizes to him as they sit and sip their drinks on the sofa.

"Olivia it is all right. I know you have a stressful job and while I don't know how James died. I do know that you loved each other and you have that for a memory regardless of how long you had each other."

"Thank you Marshall…that helps put in perspective." M leans her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her.

They stay like this for a while in companionable silence while they finish their drinks. M gets up to refill their glasses but Marshall grabs her hand and pulls her back down to him and kisses her suddenly.

At first M's shocked and she means to push him away but doesn't. Marshall presses his advantage and pulls her closer…deeper into the kiss. When they finally separate they look at each other with a glazed expression.

Marshall stands still holding her hand and pulls her up and kisses her again. Marshall caresses her face and then breaks the kiss. M still is too dumbfounded and intrigued to say anything.

Marshall has a smile and a very determined look on his face. "Come on then Olivia…lets go to bed."

Marshall pulls her by the hand and starts walking up the stairs and to her room. All the while M's brain is screaming for some sanity but she is otherwise numb. His kisses made her tingle…made her feel again.

Marshall looks so much like Nigel and she needs the comfort…needs to be touched again. 6 months with Bond had reawaken her libido and she was not use to such abstinence.

Marshall was still a fit and handsome man, larger than his younger brother and broader in the chest. Like Nigel they managed to keep their hair, although silver rather than the chestnut brown colour that they shared in their youth.

M allows him to pull her until she's standing at the edge of her bed as he begins working the zipper on her dress…it falls to the floor followed quickly by the rest of her clothes

M reacts suddenly and pulls his mouth to hers by his tie. Marshall is surprised and delighted as his fondles her breasts and removes his clothing as fast as he is able.

"You are so beautiful. I know that you do not have intense feelings for me Olivia…but I have always wanted you…if you say no at any point I will understand."

"Marshall…I just want to feel again…make me feel again."

Olivia sounds so forlorn as Marshal tilts her face towards him and kisses her very gently but gradually intensifies the kiss until she is kissing back. Once she moans into his mouth he guides her on to the bed.

The two of them kiss and explore each other's bodies before gradually joining together. M remembers this…this feeling.

It's not as intense as with Bond…more like how she made love to Nigel as they aged. Slow and steady still gets the job done and she refuses to regret this. Just as she refuses to regret the time she had with James.

The next morning M wakes up cradled in the embrace of her brother-in-law but she feels neither shock nor discomfort in what they did. She is too old to not to snatch these moments of comfort and happiness while she has the chance.

James Bond taught her that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silva's plans are in motion but they are slow coming…her agent lover is missing presumed dead and her brother-in-law has moved into the picture too quickly for Silva's liking. It is time to act.

Five names are release on the internet and the fireworks may begin. Silva is on his boat in the river to watch the show…he is giddy with excitement.

The explosion is impressive and glorious. Her car is on the bridge…with binoculars he can see the snow white of her head. A motorcycle weaves through the blocked traffic and an emergency vehicle going the opposite direction stops at her car.

The driver and her chief of staff are stunned down and tossed into the car as M is picked up and carried into the ambulance.

Silva engages the engine of the boat and drives to the meeting place. His men take her out of the ambulance a short time later and hand her over to him covered in a blanket away from camera lenses.

Silva has disabled all the cctv cams at the drop point but he needs to make sure this plan works perfectly. Once aboard he signals his men to dump the vehicle and two get on board to pilot the boat out to sea and his new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner and M are called to a meeting with Gareth Mallory over the fiasco of the stolen hard drive. Basically he wants M to retire. M feels the need to go down with a fight so she say no and plans on solving this mess and then she will retire.

Marshall has asked her to marry him over breakfast…she has not given an answer but had to laugh when he said they could marry or just live together and pretend because she already has his name.

On the way back Tanner is notified about a breach at base…then the car is blockaded and she gets out to ask what is going on…a massive explosion blows her office up before her eyes. Her shock is disturbed by her drivers yell and Tanner collapsing as a man grabs her from behind.

Struggling against her attacker the two men hold her down on the gurney as they inject her with something and that was the last time Olivia Mansfield saw England…if she survives she hopes fight her way to see home again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond sees the explosion on the television.

Bond shakes off the effects of the booze and walks away from the beach without turning back.

M needs him now…if she still lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner and Marshall Mansfield have been at the pub…discussing M. Marshall is in a state of shock and Tanner wanted him to know what happened to her because he thinks that the two them have crossed a line in their relationship.

M and Marshall have crossed the bedroom threshold, and by the state the older gentleman is in, Tanner guessed right.

Not that Tanner blames M…Bond is dead or he would have moved heaven and earth to return to her if he was alive. It would be natural for her to cozy up with someone so familiar and like her husband in the last 6 weeks.

Tanner is just disappointed that he had not tried harder…but she was grieving and it was just not something Tanner wanted…to be the rebound relationship.

"Would you like to come to the flat with me….I need to look around to see if there are any clues there…letters…messages. I need her laptop and a current DNA sample."

"I will come…I left some things of mine there Olivia gave me a key also. If it is about to become a crime scene I should remove my evidence before Judi and Ryan get involved. I don't want that conversation right now."

"If you don't mind me asking Marshall how long?"

"You mean how long did she mourn him before hopping into bed with me…around 5 weeks."

"I thought so…she got her colour back and started gaining some weight back. That first week Eve and I practically had to force feed her and watch her very closely. I didn't honestly know if she would survive. I thought her broken heart would kill her."

"If she didn't die of grief over my brother she would not over Bond. Strong women like her know that there is still work to be done. M submerged herself in work…not that it was not a rough go at first but I think she found some security in me…I'm stable and it doesn't hurt that I look like Nigel. In fact, I asked her to marry me."

"Really? What was the answer?"

"She didn't give me one yet but I also suggested we could just live together without a ceremony and we would still be Mr. & Mrs. Mansfield."

Tanner laughs as Marshall turns his key in the lock and they walk into the flat. Marshall moves forward and flicks on the light.

"Bond! What the hell? Where have you been?"

"Nice to see you too Tanner…Marshall…why are you two here and where is M?"

"James…lad. Olivia has been kidnapped."

"What…when?"

"The day of the explosion, on the bridge, I was knocked out they took her then. I need to collect some things to bring back to base tomorrow…did you want to come stay at my place tonight…to talk."

Tanner knows that if Bond sees Marshall's things upstair his reaction may be less than pleasant so getting him out of the house would be a good idea.

"I practically lived here before I left…I'll stay here."

Marshall frowns. "James…there is something I need to tell you before you go upstairs."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M awoke to the warmth of sunshine and the sound and smell of the sea. She is in a massive king sized bed in a beautiful room, done in varying shades of blue. There is a bandage on her arm…right where her chip was implanted.

M moves around slowly and finds the en suite. It is as lovely as the room with a huge tub and shower. If she is captive it is the worst job she has ever seen. There are no doors on any of the rooms as she wanders into the hall.

There are at least 6 bedrooms but only the one is furnished. M moves downstairs to see a large open concept living area with a wall of windows facing the sea. She slides one open and steps onto a balcony…to the lovely view of what she is guessing is the Mediterranean sea.

The kitchen holds food, water…tea…Scotch…a really nice Scotch. The cellar has a wine rack full, so getting sloshed later will not be a problem. The doors to this particular mansion are unlocked so she wanders down to the beach.

The unlocked doors make sense to M within the hour when she walks the entire way around the bloody island that she is currently on.

"Oh for Christ's sake!"

M storms back into her palace prison on this apparently deserted island she is trapped on.

"No bloody wonder the doors aren't locked!"

M moves to the kitchen and takes inventory of supplies while making something to eat. There do not seem to be any cameras and there is plenty of food however the fresh items, fruits and vegetables will be gone within the week.

There is a stereo and she tries for stations to figure out her location. She cannot hear anything but static. There is a collection of CD's and even old LP's available in case she is bored. The bookshelf has many titles that she has read before.

After eating and looking around in the cupboards and closets M goes back to the bedroom and begins searching there.

"What on earth?"

The closets are full of feather boa's corsets and other items that would be appropriate for a 19th century brothel.

The drawers have more practical clothing all in her size…damn it! Some of the clothing looks tailored to fit her specifically. M has always been vertically challenged and often has her clothing specially made or altered to fit correctly.

M looks back in the closet and pulls out a corset to look at the size…christ it is also her size…this puts a different slant on this apparent abduction.

"What in hell is going on here?" She says allowed to herself.

It would not be unusual for enemies of Britain and MI6 to want her for what she knows, or for ransom.

For all the protestations of the government, not to cave to terrorism and kidnappings they would likely pay for her because of the 40 years of accumulated knowledge she possesses.

This was something different…there is a sexual element to this abdication. Who on earth would want a tryst with a woman of her age and blow up MI6 in order to take her. M sits on the bed and hugs a pillow to her as tears escape her eyes.

How many died? Was Eve there? Is Tanner all right? M still misses James so much…she replaced him in her bed but not in her heart.

Marshall is a dear man and he knows that Bond was the one she loved but he is willing to stand by her and support her through her grief with the knowledge that if James ever returned…she would walk away from him.

Marshall admitted as much to her as he kissed the top of her head once after making love to her. He said it didn't matter because he had this short time with her, just as he has always wanted.

Eventually M gets up and pulls out some clothing and runs a bath. M soaks for a while, lost in her thoughts as the water chills.

Once finished she dresses and goes back to the cellar to get some wine and explore some more. There are no weapons, but the knives in the kitchen, and definitely no boat to sail away on, even if that was one of her skill sets.

M is waiting for whoever took her to come and demand something of her that she is not willing to give.

She sits on the sofa listening to a CD and drinking a bottle of red wine…hell she might as well be drunk before anything happens.

At this point in M's life she is past caring. Mallory wants her job…Nigel and James are dead and her children have always done well without her. Marshall will get over her and live the rest of his life doing what he wants to…he will be sad in her passing so will Tanner and Eve.

M has regrets...even if they are unprofessional. Regrets mainly concerning her family…the deaths of agents like Bond that died in the line of duty. What she did she did for Britain…to keep the lives of her citizens safe.

M will die with the knowledge that she fought the good fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silva paces his hotel in Spain finishing some business before he can go join his wife on their island.

The blonde agent…Bond has surfaced again.

Silva wonders if he will kill the brother-in-law in a jealous rage for replacing him in her bed.

Silva hopes he does. He will keep this tidbit of new to himself or to use against her later.

The time ticks by so slowly…he has her at last but is both excited and apprehensive about their first meeting.

What will she say…what will she do when she sees him alive and standing before her…reborn for her.

Others enter the room for final instruction. Silva gives them their tasks to lead MI6 to China. Silva hands Patrice and Séverine the computer to take to his Island there.

Séverine tries to kiss him before she leaves but he pushes her away.

"I am spoken for now and don't do that again. You may have to seduce the agent they send after you call me when the job is done and you have the agent at the Island or dead."

"My love…how long until I see you again?"

"You will not. Your job for me concludes when you are dead by MI6 or the agents are killed…I don't really care if they get the data back…that was never the point. M was always the point…always the goal…MI6 is chasing its tail now that the head is missing."

Séverine always knew he was a cruel sadistic man but after all she did for him…

They leave and Silva departs the hotel with his bags and proceeds to his boat. By morning he has reached the Island.

"I will call you when I need you to come get us." With that he takes his bags and jumps joyously on the dock.

Silva looks up at the beautiful home glowing in dawns first light…his heart glowing along with it.

"Oh my Olivia your wait is over and so is mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

M woke up hearing a noise downstairs. It was early, the sun was barely up. There is someone here.

M quickly gets up and desperately regrets that there are no doors on the bedrooms. She looks around the room for anything that can be used as a weapon…damn it…she should have brought a knife up.

Someone is climbing the stairs…M's heart is pounding in her chest as she stands on the other side of the bed placing as much space as possible between her and whoever is climbing the stairs.

Silva peaks in the door at her as his smile spread across his face.

"Hello…my love. It has been such a long time, well other than in South Africa…but that does not count. I was not ready to take this step then."

Silva walks towards her as she stares at him open mouthed. "Tiago?"

"You remember! I knew you would, but I go by Silva now… and you…you are here with me."

M is now more curious than scared.

"HOW…WHY? Care to explain?"

"How did I survive your betrayal of me?"

"Well, yes you were declared missing presumed dead."

"There is a lot of that going around now isn't there M. The men that love you end up missing and presumed dead."

"An unfortunate circumstance of my job, but really Mr. Silva, how did you manage a miraculous escape from the Chinese?"

Silva walks around the bed to her as M backs herself up against the wall. He speaks calmly but M can see the instability in his eyes.

"I was in bad shape…they thought I had died from my torture…but I survived and crawled out of the sludge and became reborn. For years I have built an empire and collapsed many…todays technology has caught up to my genius and I have been watching you my lovely Olivia."

"What..why did you not come back to MI6 if you escaped?"

Silva is actually shocked and surprised by her question.

"You didn't want me…tossed me away, you were scared of my love."

"Love?"

Your loyalty to Nigel, even after he betrayed you...why did you stay with him? I have always wondered why because I did love you."

The trajectory of his thoughts jump back and forth from the distant past to the present.

M answers as calmly and logically as she can considering she is facing down a dangerous ghost from her past.

"He was my husband and I loved him. We had a family together...a life."

"For years my love for you consumed me and turned to hatred. I had a dream that all the pain and suffering would be worth it if I could have you to myself and now I do."

"What do you mean watching?"

"Technology is my servant M. I never came after you…although I could have. Your daughter grew into a very attractive woman…she looks just like you Olivia."

"NO…no, no, no….stay away from my family."

Silva snarls at her. "As long as you are compliant nothing will happen to her. You're all I have ever wanted…and now I have you. Alone, without a husband…single and still very beautiful."

Silva reaches out to her face and caresses it tilting her face up to look into his.

M is starting to panic…there is nothing she can do…he is too large and this obsession is 20 years old.

"I have someone else." M says quietly.

Silva moves beside her and puts his large hands on her shoulders.

"Your lover Bond has been gone for months and after a month and a half you took pity on your brother-in-law and allowed him to comfort you in your loss. You...my dear Olivia Mansfield are free."

"NO!"

"There is no choice Olivia or do you prefer M now?"

"They will find me…they will discover."

"MI6 is busy chasing down the lead I left them in China for the hard drive. They are in complete disarray at the moment."

"Still you have no security here…guards, anything."

"I did not want anyone here with us on our honeymoon….My dear I do not wish to hurt you but I went through hell for you and now you are mine."

"We are not married and I think I would rather die."

Silva tightens his grip on her arms and laughs hysterically.

"I thought that once, but I embraced the pain and now it has rewarded me in my life as I knew it would. My grandmother always told me that I was going to have everything I wanted in life but would have to crawl through fire to get it. Oh...my darling M, but we are married my dear…I have the papers right here that say we are."

"I will get an annulment…or will become a widow as soon as possible."

Silva continues holding her and laughs at her weak struggles.

M is trying to put on a brave face when inside she is panicking. The idea of what is about to happen at the forefront of her mind.

"I want to go home…now!"

"You do not give the orders anymore M!"

Silva forces a kiss on her lips as she tries to push him away. M knows what is coming and there is nothing she can do about it.

Silva picks her up and places her on the bed covering her body with his. "Stop! Tiago…NO! Please don't."

A tear escapes her eye as he looks down on her in amazement and desire.

Silva is beyond help…he is sick and she knows he will take her, she needs to divert him somehow.

"I'm hungry…how about I make some breakfast?"

Silva is kissing her neck. His hand is on her breast as he purrs and licks the side of her face.

"You are trying to delay the inevitable my dear…you need to relax…give yourself over to the pleasure. I will not deliberately try to hurt you…I have lubricant to ease the way and I will bring you as much pleasure as I am capable of…with my hands…lips…tongue."

"I don't want you…I never wanted you…It will be rape no matter what happens…it will be under protest."

"Always so…so stubborn. If we had consummated this affair 20 years ago we would not be here now. We would have parted ways by now and you would not have given me to the Chinese because I never would have hacked them to impress you."

"I need to eat and as you say I can't go anywhere… so I would like to make breakfast…I do want to have something in my stomach. It will be better to have something to throw up…after you…rape me."

Silva laughs and rolls off her. "Always so logically practical…I am going to shower while you dress my darling and then breakfast. Oh and I will be checking you for knives darling and the bathroom has a door that locks, that I have a key for incase you attempt to stab me in the shower."

Silva gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, enjoying the banter between the two of them…she could always stimulate him with her dry British wit and that voice…he could just immerse himself in her voice.

After he makes love to her, he is going to have her read to him as she rests in his arms. Silva can't wait to see her dressed in some of the lingerie he purchased for her.

M dresses as he is in the shower and walks nervously downstairs to the kitchen and grabs a knife and begins to cut fruit…damn… a squad of MI6 trooper would be so welcome right now.

M is running out of time…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Warning: The physical assault of M happens in this chapter skip to the next chapter if this offends._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond attempts to calm his shaking hands as he endures the testing at medical the next day. The investigation is going nowhere.

The people responsible covered their tracks well and there has been no word for any ransom.

Bond is still reeling from Marshall's confession the night before. He knew it would happen and he can't blame the man…he has wanted Olivia for as long as Bond has been alive.

Bond is actually thankful that it wasn't Tanner…that would have made work too difficult.

Q cannot locate M's chip…likely removed and if that is the case the people that have her have knowledge of MI6 practices.

Tanner and Q are looking into former employees. Mallory takes the big chair today. M will not have a job when she does return…god he hopes she returns.

Q arrives to see Bond in medical. "We have a lead on the stolen hard drive can you come with me up to Mallory's office."

"Yes…I hope he'll give the case to me but my body is a bit rough right now."

"If you cut out the bloody drink you may improve some! She was devastated! How could you do that to her?"

Bond is shocked by the young Q's spiteful attitude.

"I was in hospital for 3 weeks and very angry with her…for having me SHOT!"

"I don't care if you were angry…she almost died from the grief…Moneypenny and Tanner were on suicide watch the first week…try to think beyond your own needs for once Bond! Offer to help find her regardless of whether Mallory lets you in the field or not."

Q walks ahead of him in the hall leaving a ticked off Bond in his wake.

Mallory is not impressed with Bond in the least.

"I will be sending Ronson and Moneypenny to find Patrice and the hard drive in China."

Bond looks at his hands clenched in his lap. "What would you like me to work on SIR."

"Get in shape and assist in the search for M from here."

"Can I be part of the team that goes after her when we find her?"

"If we find her alive are you sure you want to risk yourself, in this degraded state to find your old boss?"

"Yes sir…I owe it to her."

"Your loyalty is commendable Bond…or is there another reason? The staff here are very upset with you for taking your time returning to duty. I've heard whispers about the state M was in when you were declared dead. That and the fact she spent a fortune in extra time and resources to locate you. Waiting 5 weeks to declare you dead after what would have been an obvious death fall from a train. It displays an unwillingness to believe you were gone on her part."

"Is there a question that you want answered in all that?"

"Yes I do Bond. What exactly is your relationship with M?"

"I am her best agent and she…she is my boss."

"Best is subjective at this point Bond and by the look on your face the boss title is not the first one I would use. Tanner has told me that M has a man in her life…that they may in fact be engaged to be married so I suppose your relationship with her is just as you say…now."

Bonds head is reeling…Marshall did not tell him that he asked her to marry him. It is his fault…lying down on the beach in a bitter attempt to make her suffer…he practically forced her into Marshall's waiting arms.

F u c k…he didn't wait long to find the first long legged beauty to forget her with either.

Two bloody sides of the same damn coin they are. Now it is his turn to wonder if she is still alive.

Mallory watches the emotions play across the man's face…he is or was her lover…it is as plain as day. If they never consummated the relationship then he is the victim of unrequited love, bad enough to physically hurt himself with drugs and alcohol.

The romantic in Mallory has always been saddened by stories of love like that, intense and then tragically lost.

Mallory met her and he can understand the attraction, M is beautiful, smart and devoted to her job...christ he wanted to ask her out.

Mallory remembers the look on Bond's face when he asked if she was seeing anyone, after they had returned from South Africa. M seems to have a line of admirers but only one obsessed enough to watch her for years and kidnap her.

"Where are you staying since your flat was sold?"

"Tanner…I am staying with Tanner."

"Good…we'll continue with training and get back into shape. I will let Mr. Tanner give you work to do in helping locate M. Moneypenny and Ronson will soon be tracking down the hard drive and maybe the connexion can be made between that and the abduction."

"Yes sir." Bond gets up and leaves to go find Tanner and tell him that they are roommates before Mallory finds out he is living in M's flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronson and Moneypenny follow Patrice to a woman with stolen art and a great deal of money. Patrice and Ronson fight and both of them tragically fall from a building and die.

Moneypenny is beside herself in grief…she never should have let Mallory convince her to go back out into the field. Bad things always happen when she is in the field.

The woman is apprehended and Eve brings both her and the hard drive back to base. The woman plays a good victim and hands the hard drive over for her freedom and information on this Mr. Silva.

Moneypenny brings her to London…with the body of agent Ronson, 005.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Séverine tells the entire tale. Tanner, Mallory and Bond are there when Moneypenny brings her in from China. Moneypenny's report to Mallory is given before the prisoner Séverine is brought in for questioning.

"From what I got out of the woman, Raoul Silva is a madman...a sexual sadist who collects art...uses computers to steal money...toppled lesser despots and often mistreats employees."

Mallory nods for Bond to go out and bring the woman into M's office.

Bond looks her up and down and recognises the tattoo on her arm...she was in a sex slavery ring...Silva owns her.

"How long has Silva owned you?"

The woman looks at the floor. "Years now."

Mallory frowns. "What where his orders and where is the English woman he took?"

"He told us to lead you away...so that he could take his wife to his new Island. I do not know exactly where it is...I have never been, but he was last in his native Spain...collecting paper work."

Tanner enter the information and contacts Q to find out what he can.

Bond looks at the beautiful woman who now sits nervously on the chair...if he had met her in the field...he would have...but that was then...before he convinced M he loved her.

"Why now?"

The group looks at him confused.

Bond continues, "if he has been rich and powerful for years...why go after M now?"

They look to Séverine for an answer.

"He came back from a trip to South Africa several months ago...a changed man. His focus was all consuming...he changed...he engaged with us..."

Mallory asks, "engaged?"

Séverine clears her throat and becomes rigid. "Silva rarely managed...physical intimacy...he preferred to watch. After the trip...he was able to preform and engage in physical activities with those of us in his ontourage."

Bond pales and looks at Tanner. "That large blonde man...at Abrea's party."

Tanner stammers, "oh dear god...now his rumblings make sense. It was something like.._I'd forgotten…how lovely…Don't let her out of your sight for long…it is too soon…unprepared…I have to leave…"_

Bond nods, "he killed Abrea...it all makes sense now. He savagely beat him to death for touching M."

Mallory crashes his hands on his desk. "Damn it! He led us in the wrong direction...Q have you found anything?"

The com on the desk sounds and the old Q's voice burst forth. "There is a deed and a wedding certificate in the name of M...using her middle and maiden name...which luckily I know...I guess age has it's benefits after all."

The young Q answers the question before Mallory voices it. "I let Q know of the troubles and he insisted on coming in and helping, thank god I did...I didn't even know her name..."

Mallory cuts in, "Very good...Q1 and Q2...so where is the Island?"

Bond stands awaiting orders. There is no way that they are leaving him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M makes coffee and breakfast, nervously pacing the kitchen and waiting for him to come down.

This feeling in her chest…like her heart is going to explode. Thank god all this apprehension waiting for him to…force her to…may make her die of a heart attack so she won't have to endure it long.

Silva comes down in trousers but no shirt and bare feet. His dyed blonde hair is wet and there is a joyous attitude emanating from him like a child about to play with his favourite toy.

To bad the favourite toy is her.

Silva's long legs allow him to stride quickly across the room to take a book from the shelf. Silva strides over, dropping the book on the counter and walks around it to her. Silva wraps his arms around her as if they are lovers.

M is stiff as a board in his embrace as he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"So what are we having love?"

"Fruit and cereal, and I am not your love."

"Oh but you are…you are all I have dreamt of for 20 years."

"And here I just thought you were dead."

"But you regretted it…you must have…it was tragic…our love."

"You're deluded…regret is unprofessional and I loved Nigel."

Silva's arms tightened around her waist as he growled in response. How dare she profess love for him still after all this time.

"You loved him? After he cheated on you with that whore…and how long did you wait after his death to start sleeping with Bond or was it the brother-in-law first?"

"Nigel has been dead over a year."

"Taking Bond as a lover how did it happen?"

M says nothing, she is scared and furious all at the same time.

"Cat got your tongue? Embarrassed M?"

Her eyes flash at him and it arouses him to no end...everything about her it magnificent.

"I want to know why you slept with an agent...when you alway protested that it was innapropriate to do so?"

"You want to know why him and not you?"

"Yes."

"I was married."

"That was all it was? I should have killed him then."

"NO! That was not all...you were not stable Tiago...you never were and I was not M...I was still trying to climb in the organization and I was not about to throw it all away for a fleeting shag for revenge...because of Nigel's infidelity. Two wrongs never make a right!"

"This Bond...he is my replacement...he is your best just as I was...and just like me he loves you...his mother figure...his M. You were just Ms. Mansfield for me...younger...sexy...and oh so smart."

"Bond is no replacement...I had not thought of you in years...you were dead, why the hell would I consider him your replacement?"

"Well I will be his replacement as your lover, soon enough. Lets get you fed so you have energy for the day…shall we?"

Silva took his bowl and sat at the counter happily munching with the thought of all the sexual fantasies he is going to enjoy for real…very soon.

M looks down at her bowl suddenly very nauseous and unable to eat.

"Come now M…eat…the longer we eat, the longer you delay playing dress up for me upstairs for the rest of the day."

M sits and slowly takes a spoonful.

"You're a sadist…I think you are quite mad now. Why else would you obsess over an old woman like me when you have the money and means to have any amount of beautiful women."

"Those women have hollow heads and desire nothing more than trinkets. You my dear…dear lady demand loyalty, obedience and command with an intelligent intensity rivalling any of the world's great leaders. You my darling M...are a queen to their pawns...they are merely used and thrown away...a queen is to be protected and admired. Besides, I like a commanding woman."

"Good, then I command you to let me go home now!"

"No…this is your home now…this Island I bought for you. I put it in your maiden name and used your middle name as your first but the place and date of birth are yours so It will remain in your family as part of my wedding gift to you."

"I will never remain married to you."

"Oh but you will. I have been working on our documentation and by office closing time today we will be officially married in Spain."

M shakes free of his embrace.

"How?"

"I know and see everything about you…if I open my laptop I can pull up a live camera feed of your daughter right now…she is a beautiful copy of her mother but does not have your commanding life experience."

"BASTARD! Leave them alone!"

"Well, I will but that is where you being compliant comes in…I told you I will be gentle, I want to pleasure you and eventually you may learn to like it and even love me…I will keep you isolated until I make a deal for you with MI6, then you will be able to talk to them and tell them you are remarried. There will be no rescue, or all that you love will be destroyed….you, have no choice, like I had no choice in the torture that was done to me in China."

"What deal…they will not deal with you."

"You are not your usual astute self my dear…think about it. If I offer all I know about my terrorist organization and help them seize over 150 billion in assets and return as the prodigal son to MI6 married to M…they will welcome me back and your safety will be granted and we can be happy."

"I will die first Silva!"

"Don't say that dear…your latest medical reports that you are in excellent health and I will not let anything happen to you."

"That's a joke…you won't let anything happen to me! What about being raped by you when or if you can manage to get hard enough to do the deed…I do so hope that you have difficulty in that department…it is normal for a man over 40 and after the torture you must have endured at the hands of the Chinese…"

Silva's eyes darkened in anger and for a moment sees red. Anyone else would have been struck...or killed for mentioning such things…not her…he wants her love eventually. Silva stands suddenly and pulls her into his arms with her head resting on his large naked chest.

"Time has come milady…and you will see just how you affect me in that department."

Silva grabs the book he wants her to read to him after they consummate their marriage and tucks it under his arm. Then he picks her up as if she weighs no more that a pillow and carries her struggling upstairs.

M starts to cry in frustration…the only escape is rescue or death at this point. He tosses her on the bed as he opens the closet and pulls out a corset and boa and throws it onto the bed beside her.

"I am not changing into that!"

"Fine. You want to be difficult for our first time, then you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Silva drops his trousers and then his pants as he climbs into the bed. M's breathing hard and her eyes wide in terror as he crawls towards her. No this cannot be happening.

NO…NO…NO…NO…NO screams in her head as he tears her clothing off, destroying the blouse as she pushes, slaps and scratches at him. Nothing helps...he is a bloody giant looming over her.

Silva removes her trousers as she kicks at him still fighting the inevitable. He pauses to look at her in just the bra and panties he purchased for her…a perfect fit even if she has lost weight in her grief.

M's mind is if full panic mode. Nothing works her fists nails he doesn't even flinch when she kicks him with her legs as he removes her remaining clothes.

She refuses to go down without a fight. It is her body and she does not want him to use her…she will not passively allow this injustice.

The logical self preservation side of her mind is screaming for her to stop fighting but she knows that this man...this animal will not kill her...he will toy with her but not kill.

Silva doesn't like the panicked look on her face as she fights him...he knew she might fight...it is in her nature. He will make it work but this first time will hurt her.

Then Silva remembers the lube and opens the bedside table to take it out. Silva holds her naked body trapped under his as he lubes his fingers. His fingers enter her and add the lubrication as he strokes her clitoris.

Silva truly does want her to enjoy this…he would never be a brute with her…he craves her love and acceptance too much.

Silva gets very hard watching her conflict as her body betrays her mind and reacts to his stimulation of her sex. It will take a long time to bring her to orgasm but it will happen. His fingers continue their ministrations as he crawls up over her.

With his other hand he holds her head with his hand and stare into her eyes.

"That's it love…let go and let it swell. Pain and pleasure will pass over and through you…I will take you to pleasure you must allow me...you owe me…I could easily have given you pain in retaliation but I want you to writhe in pleasure not pain…because I love you."

M pants beneath him damn it her body is betraying her…heat…his fingers sliding…stimulating her.

"You…you…do not…know what love is."

Silva smiles down on her and kisses her passionately as she struggled against his lips. M bit his lip and the pain made him growl in response.

Silva lowers his giant head to her breast and takes nipple in his mouth…using his tongue and teeth.

M's body arches and she grunts fighting the betrayal of her body as she begins to sweat with the frustration and fight within herself.

Kissing her is divine but so are her breasts…she continues to buck and fight him…It will take a lot of time to break her…force her to see that it is for the best…she belongs to him now and he will make her come for him.

"M…let me see your passion. Silva's face is over hers and his eyes bore into hers as she fights him still.

M bites her lip refusing to make eye contact... he disgusts her so much…she cannot believe that he is attempting to make her feel pleasure…when all she can feel is anger and disgust….it all feels wrong.

M's breathing is ragged but his fingers have not stopped their ministrations. Despite her tears the heat builds…she tries to think on the last time someone touched her... Marshall...it was sweet and caring he was always so excited and enthralled to be making love to her. It was gentle and loving.

Then there was James…fire and passion, his beautiful blue eyes and his body, far firmer than Marshall's more like…him….NO she refuses to compare Silva to James…Silva's long fingers still buried in her...christ this is so wrong but she may just climax soon.

Silva watches her face and eye dart around in a panic from feeling such pleasure from him…she is getting close and he cannot wait anymore. Without breaking eye contact he removes his fingers and enters her in one brutally swift movement.

M's eye go wide and her breath hitches at the moment of pain and as she realizes what is happening. He is huge…his hips thrust against her as he begins to lose control.

M's body tenses in pain for a bit, but adjusts due to his preparations. How could she feel any pleasure…from him? From a man she would like to see dead rather than rutting above her with such abandon.

M remains as silent as she can be…trying to hide any physical response as she turns her head to the side and closes her eyes willing it to be over soon.

Silva watches her try to distance herself and stops suddenly with a growl. "No you will look at me!"

Silva turns her face to him as she suddenly tries to claw at him in anger and frustration. Silva gets angry. In one of his large hands he grabs both her wrists and pins them over her head and he begins thrusting into her again.

"I will bring you with me…I will make you scream as I did in China."

Silva continues to thrust as he gets close his other hand grabs her breast and squeezes on it's way to stroke her sex.

The contact makes her eyes meet his again in a panic. Her orgasm crashes over her so intensely that she groans in spite of trying so hard not to. "ARGHHH!"

Silva hip stutters and he screams her name at his release. Panting into her neck he remains buried in her and rises his face to hers and kisses her passionately again as she tries to escape his lips.

"My..my dear...gorgeous M...that was better than I had ever dreamt it could be."

"Get off me now!"

M squirms and bucks under him pulling her hands free and pushing his chest away from her as tears stream from her eyes.

Silva laughs at her attempts to separate them and rolls his hip into her again to show her that if he wished to continue they would, before rolling off her and flopping onto his back. Crossing his arms behind his head looking smugly self satisfied.

Silva leers at her as she scrambles out of bed and runs to the bath.

M retches into the toilet as she shakes the adrenaline of panic and sexual release away. She takes some water to rinse the bile from her mouth and then climbs in the shower to wash his hands off her body.

M stands for an age cleaning her self and then just sits in the shower and lets the water run over her…until he comes for her and pulls her out soaking wet. M cannot help but look at him with hatred and disgust.

Silva kisses her again and pulls her back into the bedroom and hands her the corset. "Put this on and we will sit and read for a while…if you say no…I will take you again right now."

M takes the garment and pulls it on with his help… then he laces her up and sits her down to put on the stockings…must be his fantasy of her…if it stalls him she will go along with it and then complain for some food.

M is holding out hope that the longer she can stall him the longer she will remain alive for MI6 to rescue.

M does not want to die here in his prison, nor does she wish to live here in his prison.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Séverine is feeling bitter about Silva's abandonment. Silva has the woman, M that they are looking for...she even hopes they reach her on time. Knowing Silva as she does, it may not be good when they do find her.

Séverine is far smarter than Silva has ever given her credit for. She tells them about the Island Silva purchased and that he was going there for at least a week. They are willing to give her freedom for this information. They are giving her so much...for what seems like so little information. She just prays that they kill him.

The Q's dig and find a marriage certificate registered between a Raul Silva and O. Judith Jenkins in Spain.

Bond can barely contain his anxiety and need for action. Mallory and Bond plan on an extraction team and Bond plans on leading it. They leave as soon as outfitted…time is of the essence.

A short flight got them to a HMS destroyer that headed to the Island. Bond is pacing in panic…he needs to get to her, hold her again. If that marriage is real then she is about to become a widow for the second time.

They boarded the craft to silently travel to the Island…the satellite scans show only two heat signatures and no guards. Silva's overconfidence will be his undoing. It is 2 am as they reached the beach.

Bond takes the front and moves through the house silently with special nigh vision glasses from Q. Bond has his Walther in hand…the others have shock guns. Mallory wants Silva alive but Bond wants him dead.

He makes his way silently through the hallway…there were no doors on the rooms. The last on the left has furniture…he could see a bedpost from where he stood. Bond holds up his hand to stop the other troops.

Bond moves into the room and pauses.

Silva is sleeping naked with M wrapped possessively in his arms. Something snaps inside Bond's head as he soaks in the scene.

"GET UP!"

Bond throws on the light as Silva scrambles up. M screams "JAMES!" She pulls a sheet around her and jumps out of bed and into his arms crying in relief.

Silva begins laughing at the scene. "Well, well MI6 has improved or something not of my control gave me up."

"Put some clothes on…slowly…don't do anything stupid. M…ma'am…are you OK? Can you get dressed?"

M silently nods and runs into the bath, wearing what Bond would love to see her dressed in...in another time and place and for his eyes only.

"I have done everything to keep her…to have her and now you comeback from the dead…but there can be only one of us…one Phoenix! SHE IS MINE!

Silva suddenly strikes at Bond…she will not stay with him now that she knows Bond is alive. "Bond, she was mine first!"

They fight, throw punches and struggling against each other. Silva hits Bond in the gut while grabbing his gun arm...they continue to struggle as a shot rings out…

M runs back into the room to see blood on the floor as Silva falls to his knees clutching his leg.

The shot hit him in the thigh but will not be enough to stop him.

"M…my love…your lover has shot me…it's not too late...choose me...I was gentle...loving...you know I was."

Silva shuffles on his knees towards M trying to grasp her and she shrinks away from him. Bond approaches and shoots him again, in the heart whispering. "That is for touching her."

This pain… he can remember…he just wants to take her with him.

The last thing Silva sees before the darkness takes him is Bond pulling his love, Olivia into his arms and kissing her.

Bond pulls M to him and kisses her passionately.

"Christ M…I'm so sorry…please forgive me."

M just kisses him and pulls him out of the room. Bond sends the troops in to take the body as he holds her against him and guides her to the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed attached…side by side as they travel back to London by ship and helicopter. Bond takes her right to base and medical.

While the doctors look M over Bond meets with Mallory and Tanner.

"Tell us what happened Bond?"

"I arrived to the Island and there was no security at all, only Silva and M. He is dead. I shot him. Silva was too insane...I had too."

"What about M? Was she restrained or locked up?"

"I don't know….If."

"Bond I need a report."

"M was restrained."

"Where? Why are you so hesitant to give us the details Bond?"

Bond glares at Mallory. Having to bring voice to the nightmare he witnessed...he sneers as he spits out the information Mallory wants.

"She was in a bed, trapped in his arms...in a corset and stockings that the bastard likely made her wear...and Silva...Tiago...whatever name you want to call the dead bastard...was naked holding her...is that enough information for you!"

The expression on Tanner and Mallory's faces as the implications of M's confinement finally sinks in. The both realize what she must have endured at the hands of Silva.

Bond speaks again as they process the information. "I will be taking her home now, and stay as her bodyguard."

Mallory nods. "Tell M to take all the time she needed to recover from her abduction."

Tanner adds. "Tell M...I will email her with anything important...tell her...I am so glad she is home and safe."

"I will Tanner and thank you. I will not be leaving her side so place me on leave for the duration."

"Fine Bond." Mallory says as the three men look at each other not quite knowing what to say. At the forefront of all of their minds…was what had happened to M.

Bond collects M from medical and they silently travel to her flat. They have barely spoken since he found her. He just held her…almost never breaking physical contact with her.

They enter the flat and she moves to the bar and takes a big drink offering him one that he denies. She looks around to see if anything has changed. Marshall...where is he? Did he leave the moment Bond returned?

M looks at him with disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

"James where the hell were you? How could you let me think you had died?"

"How could you not trust me enough to finish the job?"

"I had to make the call to stop that man and get the disk back…I do not regret it as it is my job."

"I know that! I was unconscious in a hospital for three weeks and then decided to drink myself into a hole on the beach in Turkey until I saw the explosion on TV. You certainly bedded Marshall fast enough."

"James…I thought you were dead and just needed to feel something again…he helped me live through the grief."

"I know M…I know. I'm sorry. It's fine. I don't want to fight. I want to know if we are going to be together again…please. I missed you so much."

M hugged him and started to cry in his arms. Bond picks her up and carries her upstairs and lies her on the bed. "I will run a bath for you and we will soak together. I mean if that is alright?"

Bond strips down in front of her and walks to the bath. M begins taking the clothing off and dumping it in the trash…Silva had chosen it for her...she never wants to see it again.

M is nervous at first but she knows this man...she knows what he is capable of, and what he could never do to her...he would never become Silva.

Bond comes towards her and she pulls him to a kiss. They meld together and then Bond pulls her into the bath. M needs to wash Silva's touch off her body. They climb into the bathtub with Bond behind her.

They sit there in silence for a long time as Bond massages her and sees bite marks and hickeys…indicators of what that animal did to her. Bond wishes he could shoot him again.

M at first has to force herself to relax into him but eventually she does relax for him...her love...he will help her...she needs him to understand.

M suddenly starts talking with a quiet voice as if from far, far away.

"I almost did not recover from your death…I searched longer than ever before…5 weeks…I wrote your obituary. Marshall came to me and comforted me….It was nice…familiar and he made me able to feel again."

She pauses as she runs her hand through her hair. Bond grasps her hand and kisses it.

"Silva was unstable…I was on the Island almost 3 days alone before he arrived. He came at dawn. He came to the room and we spoke…I convinced him to have breakfast then he carried me upstairs and…"

James stiffened…torn between needing to know and not wanting to know. He stayed silent to allow her to tell the horrible tale.

"Silva stripped me…I'm so…so…sorry…I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop myself and that is why I'm truly upset."

"You couldn't do anything M…he was a very large man."

"James…you don't understand. He was gentle and loving and he...used lube...brought me off…every time…I cannot even remember how many times he made me. I climaxed from him and couldn't stop myself…I'm so embarrassed. He loved me…wanted to keep me happy…satisfied. Then you came that night."

"It was against your will…It is still rape M and I know it will take time for you to recover from it. There are people you can talk to. I am so sorry you had to…"

"Thank you for saving me James and you did save me…I did not know what I was going to do…"

M takes his hand and puts it on her left breast over her heart. Bond leans forward and kisses her neck as he gently palms her breast. M turns her head toward him and their mouths meet.

"M…are you sure?"

"Mmmmm…yes…very…he didn't hurt me…and I want to forget his touch and replace it with yours."

Bond takes her out of the bath and to the room. "What do you want M? Tell me what you want…I will do anything …I need you so much."

"Then kiss me my love."

Bond complies as he pushes her back on the bed. M moans into his mouth…pulling his body flush to her. They continue this way until they are barely getting oxygen. Bond pulls away to look at her beneath him as a feeling of joy comes over him after their separation.

Bond crawls down her body needing to taste her again…stopping to lick her breasts making her moan loudly. He settles between her legs and licks her bringing her to ecstasy.

A scream of his name bursts from her lips. It was so violent that she has to pull his head away from her sensitivity because of the intensity at which pleasure turned to pain.

Bond kisses down her legs and takes a toe into his mouth as she comes down from her orgasm. He trails kisses back up her legs as he rolls her over to trail kisses up her behind and back as she giggled into her pillow and the ticklish sensation on her back.

"I wish I'd done this sooner…your back is so delightful and ticklish. His body covers hers as he reaches her neck. Bond's hand slides down her body as his finger find her sex. She inhales her breath as his fingers stoke her and then gently enter her.

M's euphoric state is still tingling as is the feathering of kisses tickling up and down her spine. She moans and closes her eyes as she spreads herself for him to have better access.

"James…I need you."

"Roll over."

M rolls onto her back as his lips meet hers passionately.

M tilts herself towards him as Bond strokes himself along her entrance and slowly presses into her. Christ… he will not last long. His fingers brush against her sex.

M moans as Bond swears, "damn...M I'm… so close."

Bond had barely moved but the feeling of her heat around him…he is bringing her closer to the edge again as he kisses her neck and begins to move.

M screams out as her back arches. M grabs the head board as Bond grabs her breast with his other hand as she rides out her second orgasm and he explodes calling her name.

Their shared desperation and need make it fast. Since they first saw each other on that Island this was inevitable…just as Silva's death was.

They lay there panting in each others arms. The desperation of their separation forgotten. M missed him too much to allow what Silva has done to her stop her from loving this man. The trauma of the time spent on the Island with Silva will eventually fade.

M plans on making it part of her debrief with Mallory that Silva was far too dangerous to be allowed to live…his network to expansive. Now it will be in disarray and MI6 can round them up.

M rests her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat and his breathing.

"So you know about Marshall…the two of you have spoken?"

"Yes, and we are fine…I understand why the two of you were together and I am actually thankful it was him."

"Really…I thought you would be jealous…again."

"I've gotten to know the man a little and while he loves you, I cannot control that…he also knows that what the two of us have is more and he will step aside."

"Marshall did help me a great deal."

"If it had been any other man…Tanner for instant…things would be far messier. I would be like Odysseus destroying all Penelope's suitors and I don't know how we could cover that many sudden disappearances."

"Tanner! I would not let you kill my chief of staff….I need him."

Bond tickles her. "You need him…him and what about me."

"I need you in my life but Bill is my right hand…without him life would collapse and you would not like to see that. Tanner was sweet and supportive. However, it did cross my mind that he was conflicted about offering me…physical support much like Marshall did."

Bond growled. "Tanner could not give you up as easily once he had you and besides, Bill would never want to be a rebound relationship."

"Yes, well I will have to call Marshall tomorrow…I notice he removed his things."

"The night I returned he brought me up here after he told me about the two of you and gathered his things. I need to come clean with you now…I was not alone in that hut on the beach after I left hospital and I got lost in my old friend alcohol, which lead to a woman."

M frowned at him. "I figured there would be a girl…was she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is but I left her without remorse or looking back."

"James…that poor girl?"

"What…what about poor me…I was the one shot and on drugs and alcohol…returning home after an explosion ripped through your office and finding you had another man living with you."

"Our suffering was mutual James and we managed to entangle others in that grief…your girl, Marshall…Tanner and Eve kept me alive that first week and covered for me tremendously at work."

"I think you need to give the two of them a raise."

"Most definitely…already in the new budget…part of the..._going above and beyond for your boss when she emotionally crumbles because her young lover died_…line of the budget to be submitted next month."

"As long as Mallory approves…he has been running the place quite well…even if he is self righteous and smug much of the time."

"Let's sleep and deal with work in the morning."

"You don't have to rush in…we can take our time…stay in bed all day and have some fantastic break up sex."

"Break up?"

"That is what it felt like to me."

"Ok James…we will stay in bed tomorrow to help me forget that day in bed I had to spend with him."

"M…I know you said he didn't hurt you but…"

"I lost count after 5 times…the entire day…he had me dress in different corsets…he was very hard on clothing."

James raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"He would tear it off…I…will have to work through this…it will take time my love."

"I know…I know and I will be here to hold you through the nightmares."

"Yes, you will and I that is why I needed you so badly. I needed to experience pleasure because I wanted it, not because it was manipulated by someone that made me vomit…which he did…more than once. James why are you tensing up?"

"I'm pissed…If we could have only been there 18 hours earlier…he never would have gotten to you."

"Yes, and he would be in the wind again to try again later…his instability growing and becoming worse…he could have blown up even more…destroyed things we cared about. He had a camera on Judi…he was everywhere."

"What! In her home?"

"He could hijack any computer…but he bragged about liking to watch her specifically…he said that had I died…he would have taken her…as a replacement. He knew Marshall and I had become lovers…and all about you. He was so very dangerous."

"Fuck…M he actually told you he would take your daughter! I wish I could kill him again…do you think Q could revive him so I could do it again?"

"James…don't even joke about some sort of Frankenstein's monster version…now I will have nightmares about a zombie Silva."

"Thank god for slighted lovers and a woman scorned."

"Why?"

"Silva's mistress told us where to find you…she was pissed he gave her up for you. Not to mention that it took two Q's to find you. Your old friend returned to help...good thing too. The marriage licence and deed were in you middle and maiden name...which he luckily knew."

"Yes he did...than goodness for old friends and thank god the girl gave him up. I don't think I could have survived with him for long. For all the evil he did…it was partially my fault and he did watch me and Nigel for years without interfering. Silva really did love me…in a way….as well as he was able to, in his depreciated state. When I consider what he could have done to me at anytime…I should have thanked him for not being a complete psychopath."

"M let's get some sleep and let the rest of the problems of the world settle themselves out tomorrow."

"I want to go away with you for a while, James."

"I have just the place M. How do you feel about Scotland?"

"You want to take me there?"

"Yes."

"I am honoured. Have you ever gone back?"

"No...not since...you know."

"You wish to take me home...to...Skyfall."

"Yes M. I want to take you home...to visit their graves."

"Oh James. I think the two of us could use it...to allow the past to be buried once and for all."

"Yes...I want us to start again and we might as well do it where I started my life."

M kissed him and laid her head over his heart...quickly falling to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

Bond watched her sleep as he too began to nod off. He will ask her to marry him at Skyfall.

The End


End file.
